


【康纳/艾吉奥】i dreamed the dream

by TSkumo



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSkumo/pseuds/TSkumo
Summary: 现代AU，大学生康纳x总裁艾吉奥，年下小狼狗和他一肚子坏点子的老男朋友（也并没有多么老啦其实是cp24带去散发的无料来着！刚好揍过生日于是决定放出来当贺文xxx（毫无诚意丁吐槽我说超肉麻……嗯……其实我自己也这么觉得……最后有没有太太愿意吃一口我们康揍啊QWQ他们可好可好了这篇如果不好看那一定是傻鸡作者的错不是cp的错呜呜呜求求大家入一股吧然后艾吉奥导师生日快乐！！！！我永远喜欢您！！！！！（尖叫





	【康纳/艾吉奥】i dreamed the dream

“康纳！”亚诺•多里安和雅各•弗莱勾肩搭背的招呼他，“晚上喝酒去吗？”  
康纳摇了摇头。傻子才会和这两个人一块儿喝酒，康纳已经当过三回傻子了，每次都不得不自掏腰包垫付高得惊人的花销——虽然他有一个很有钱的老爸和一个很有钱很有钱的男朋友，但这个节俭的印第安大男孩还是认为一晚上喝掉几百刀是件十分奢侈的事情，那都够他一个月的生活费了，而且这笔钱他们还不一定会还。更可怕的是，这两个人酒品一个比一个差，凌晨三点拖着打醉拳的小胖子和试图当街裸奔的小疯子长途跋涉回校舍简直是噩梦般的经历，康纳完完全全、一点都不想再经历一遍。  
“为啥呀？反正明天周六，而且这周你也不用去你父亲家过周末，对不对？”雅各试图利用老实孩子的善良心肠劝说他，可怜的康纳就是因为太不擅长拒绝别人才不得不一次一次被他们拖去喝酒的，“你不想跟我们一起出去玩了吗？”  
“我……我今晚要去艾吉奥那儿。”最后他说。  
这是个好理由，因为晚上去男友家就意味着康纳十有八九要在奥迪托雷豪宅留宿，享受情侣的夜生活，比跟他们一起去鬼混不知惬意多少倍。两个单身狗失望地离开了，准备物色下一个能把他们拖回宿舍的倒霉鬼。像康纳这样单纯好骗的人实在是不好找，今天晚上他们只能凄苦的露宿街头也说不定（那干脆就别去喝啊喂）。  
康纳在他们背后悄悄松了口气，然后继续慢吞吞把笔记本、课本和笔依次塞进书包里。不得不说这只是一个借口，真假参半，他确实打算去艾吉奥那儿过夜没错，但事实上他男朋友并不在家，他去了意大利出差还没回来呢。今夜迎接康纳的只有一座充满了两人生活气息的空房子，想到这点让大男孩满心不情愿，脚步也拖沓起来，甚至想先去商场吃顿饭闲逛一会儿再过去。恋人不在的时候跑去住一晚上是挺没意思的，他就是想艾吉奥了，即使他们每天都疯狂给对方发短信并且抓到一点空当就会通电话（还来了两次美妙绝伦的电话性爱），但毕竟是一个月没见面，康纳像是得了艾吉奥缺乏症一样一天天变得烦躁不安起来，做什么都没法专心，情绪低落如同被主人遗弃的大狗狗。他去父亲那儿过周末时海尔森发现了这一点，并嘲笑说这是因为他们平时黏得太紧，像两个上厕所都要手牵手的一年级小学生，而康纳则回击道总比父亲这样三天两头就和后妈吵架分居强。这下海尔森没话说了，康纳赢了一局，却并没有因此开心起来，让他闷闷不乐的那个人还跟他相隔一片大洋呢。  
康纳在商场漫无目的地瞎逛了一圈，给自己点了一份批萨（还不如艾吉奥做的好吃，可能是因为餐厅在选料上不像他那么慷慨大方），买了两本书和一本杂志（因为他男朋友被印在封面上：《时尚界新锐 是黑马还是昙花一现？》废话，艾吉奥这么厉害，当然是黑马），买了一些零食，这才拖着步子往车站走。  
他在晃晃悠悠的公交车上盘算着今晚该做些什么，或许游戏可以帮助他分散注意力，比如替艾吉奥把没能完美通关的雷曼疯兔关卡全部刷到三星之类的。他们经常在一块儿打游戏，并且艾吉奥并不介意小男友动他的游戏存档，有一次康纳趁他做饭的时候偷偷打开了血源，冒冒失失的丢了一万多血之回响，艾吉奥也没生气，还好脾气的花了整整一下午教他如何利用地形进行偷袭而不是直接莽上去。他们穿着家居服坐在电视前的长毛地毯上，康纳背靠着沙发专心操纵人物奔跑和战斗，艾吉奥坐在康纳怀里喂他们俩吃薯片，舒服又惬意。每当康纳在恋人来得及出声示警之前就一头冲进制作者的诡计里送命时，就会得到艾吉奥停不下来的大笑和一个吻。他笑起来那么好看，夕阳金红色的光辉穿过透明窗棂照亮意大利人英俊的面庞，温柔美好如同油画里走出来的天使，看得康纳都忘了为游戏而生气，只觉得……  
停，拉顿哈给顿，想点别的。  
康纳强迫自己去看车窗外的景色。行人和车辆逐渐稀少，热闹熙攘的商业街变成安静疏落的住宅区，车到站了。康纳提着手里的东西下了车，路过自动售卖机时犹豫要不要买一盒套子，因为他记得上次用到的时候盒子里已经不剩几个了。年轻人的脚步放慢下来又加快，最终还是没有停留，而是直接回了他们的家。可是一进了屋子，他又慢了下来，心不在焉的把买来的东西放在它们该待的地方，换了睡衣，又把换下来的T恤和牛仔裤扔进了脏衣篮里。游戏好像也没什么有意思的，康纳趴在沙发上发了会儿呆，决定先给艾吉奥打个电话。  
电话很快就被接了起来。  
“康纳？”艾吉奥的声音听起来有些疲惫，还有点哑，让康纳不禁担心他是不是很久都没有好好休息了。“怎么，想我了吗？”  
“……嗯。”康纳有些不好意思，他在沙发上翻了个身仰躺着，盯着客厅屋顶的吊灯看，“想你了。想和你说说话。”  
年长者仿佛透过手机接收到了狼崽坦诚中隐藏的羞赧，于是康纳听到一声短促的轻笑。“明天周六。”艾吉奥说，“怎么样，要去你父亲那儿过周末吗？”  
“不了，谢伊在家陪他，我去了……不方便。”大男孩纠结地说，赶在恋人又一次笑出来之前赶紧接上下一句，“我现在就在你家呢。”  
这下艾吉奥是真的惊讶了。“现在？”  
康纳觉得脸上热热的，他又翻身把脸埋进抱枕里，闷闷的“嗯”了一声。  
“我就是……想你了，就想过来住一晚。”  
手机里又传来低低的笑声，那一点柔和的气音变成一只白鸽钻进康纳的心里，在他的胸腔里扑着翅膀飞来飞去，他想象着恋人忍俊不禁的表情，同时不自觉的将耳朵压紧听筒，试图把每一丝细微的响动和微妙的起伏都收进耳朵里，再刻在心上，留作一点思念的依据。  
“我也很想你，康纳。”他的恋人温柔的说。  
艾吉奥先生这把嗓音本就称得上磁性迷人，此时对着难得撒娇的小男友更是百倍的柔和缱绻，要是让那些尖叫呐喊着想嫁给奥迪托雷总裁的女孩们听见他现在的声音，她们准得激动得晕过去几个。狼崽原本因为被独自抛下太久隐约有点沮丧，现在被这句普普通通的情话彻底哄乖了，又成了只会甩着尾巴汪呜汪呜要主人摸头的乖狗狗。可能有那么0.001秒，他觉得自己是不是应该表现得强硬一点，否则现在这样未免也太好拿捏了些；然而这个念头短命得可以，转瞬就被抛到了脑后。  
“工作剩的还多吗？”康纳眼巴巴地问，“忙完了的话，能不能……早点回来？”  
“好，不会太久了。”那边保证说，“很快，很快我就回去陪你，好不好？最多还有……嗯……一个星期？”  
一个星期，好吧，也没多久。  
康纳听到奥迪托雷总裁把手机拿远了些，提醒秘书别总是笑好好开车，可是背景音又完全不像是在嘈杂的马路上。“你在外面吗？”他疑惑地问。  
“对。”艾吉奥回答，“听起来不像，是不是？现在车很少，这里是，唔，凌晨一点。”  
“凌晨一点，”康纳重复了一遍，感到有些惊讶和心疼，“总是忙到这么晚吗？你需要好好休息。”  
“能早点回去见到你，这都是值得的。爱和思念让我一往无前。”艾吉奥笑着说，“好了，小狼崽，放心，我会照顾好自己的。”  
“那你得早点儿睡，”康纳担忧地说，“晚睡对身体很不好。”他想了想，又叮嘱道，“要是时间很晚你又在休息的话，可以不接我的电话的。”  
“遵命，长官。”艾吉奥微笑起来，“不过后面那条有待商榷。”

这对情侣又黏黏糊糊了好一会儿，直到尤瑟夫悄声提醒他周围的车要变多了，艾吉奥才恋恋不舍的哄着小男友挂了电话。然后他的司机兼秘书终于控制不住的放声大笑起来。  
“现在是波士顿下午八点……十九分，奥迪托雷先生，”中东人一本正经地说，“请早些休息，不然对身体不好。”  
艾吉奥也被他逗乐了，不过他还是说：“别学他说话，小心你的奖金。”  
尤瑟夫假装战战兢兢的闭了嘴，但他知道自己宽容的上司对扣钱从来只是随口一说，只有新进公司的小虾米才会被这句话吓到。而像他这样的老油条嘛，嘿嘿。  
车辆离开人烟稀少的机场路段，驶向了市区方向。尤瑟夫又开口了：“真的不先回家吗，艾吉奥？”  
“嗯，不回去。”他的上司显出一些疲态和困倦，但还是坚持了原本的决定，“送我到公司，然后你就可以下班了。给你一周带薪假，好好休息一下吧。”他拍了拍秘书的肩膀，“这一个月也辛苦你了。”  
“感谢您的慷慨，艾吉奥先生。”尤瑟夫语调夸张地说，若不是还得把控方向盘，他看起来简直就要像戏剧演员那样弯腰行礼了。“不过，真的不用我送你回去吗？我是说，在你做完工作之后。你看起来很累了，这样开车很危险。”  
“唔，没事，把自己弄回去还是没问题的。”艾吉奥摸着下巴说说，“我发现自从我留了胡子你们一个个都开始把我当老年人看了，真的这么显老吗？明天我就要把它剃掉。”  
“明天是周六。等下周——下下周一我再见到你时，它们又可以完完整整的呆在那儿了是不是？”尤瑟夫吐槽道。  
艾吉奥扭头瞪着他，尤瑟夫懂事的闭嘴了。

那天晚上康纳睡得很香，他还做了一个梦，梦到艾吉奥提前从意大利回来，正在钻在被窝里努力吸他。康纳实在困得不行，下半身爽得发麻，手脚却都软的抬不起来，跟黏在床上了似的。他说不出话，又想要抱抱，只能努力哼唧两声，试图叫早归的恋人起来拥抱他。或许是因为他们“身处梦境”的缘故，艾吉奥真的从热烘烘的被窝里钻出来，搂着大男孩的脖子给他几个咸味的亲吻。康纳咂了咂嘴，感到有点委屈，为什么这个梦这么真实呢？他一点都不想在这时候回想起自己的前液是什么味儿，他只想亲吻艾吉奥，他想念他身上熟悉的牛奶蜂蜜的气息，甜甜的软软的，好像闻一下就会陷进了云朵絮起的小窝，而且每一丝云絮中都浸透着奶香味。狼崽儿爱死这个气味了，每次都要耸动着黑色湿漉漉的小鼻头嗅啊嗅，再蹬一蹬小胖腿，把自己塞到母狼柔软的肚腹下头去，仿佛那是世界上最温暖最安全的地方。不过说白了，那只是艾吉奥常用的沐浴露香气而已，康纳也偷偷买了同款放在宿舍里用，除了被大肆嘲笑了一番之外，似乎也没什么用处，根本复制不了在艾吉奥身边时的安心感。  
“你真硬，拉顿哈给顿。”梦中的魅魔趴在男孩的耳边噙着热气喁喁私语，“好孩子，你想进来吗？”  
想，我想。狼崽困倦的小脑瓜烧成了一锅粥，急得只会闭着眼睛呜呜咽咽，他坚实挺起的龟头被艾吉奥握在手中，往那一片湿热的溪谷蹭来蹭去，随着艾吉奥的力道轻轻顶撞对方柔软的会阴。他迷迷糊糊地偏过头，讨好地亲亲年长恋人的脸，亲到一嘴胡茬也不知道换个地方，只会用鼻子乱拱，和救助站的小狗们舔人的样子一模一样。他又听到艾吉奥在笑他，但是无所谓了，他现在只想赶紧埋进去好好舒服舒服然后继续睡觉。睡过去再醒来，等着他的就是全新的一天了，离艾吉奥回来的日子也就更近一天……  
显然，小狗傻兮兮的讨好奏了效，身上人亲昵地在他的鼻尖上咬一口，直起身调整好姿势，再慢慢沉下身，把年轻人精神得不行的阴茎吞进身体里。他们同时发出长长一声喟叹，康纳已经舒服到想打哈欠了，即使是在梦里，艾吉奥里面也依然那么温软那么舒服，源源不断的淫水流出来，温泉一样浸泡着康纳的阴茎，比他留给康纳的那几个飞机杯都要棒得多。不过话说回来，艾吉奥不在的时候，康纳根本不会主动碰那些东西，那有什么意思呢？他宁愿打去一通电话，听着他男朋友层出不穷的、让人面红耳赤的爱语自己撸一发。  
艾吉奥。他好想念艾吉奥。狼崽难过起来，抓过撑在他身边的手一口咬了下去。  
“嘶——康纳！”  
夹着他的屁股突然一阵紧缩，同时康纳在那只手上尝到了巧克力润滑剂的味道。艾吉奥的确热衷于购买各种稀奇古怪的玩意儿，其中就包括各种口味的可食用润滑和安全套，不过连人工合成的巧克力味那种古怪的添加剂味道都能模拟出来，这个梦也太真实了点吧？  
不过他感觉自己好像没有带套，这挺好。  
“坏狗狗。”艾吉奥趴下来报复性地咬了咬康纳的耳朵。可他还是没有收回对狗狗的奖励，小狗的阴茎还插在他身体里捣得欢呢。他们都太久没碰到对方的身体了，每次捅到底后总是舍不得抽出，非要在里面磨磨蹭蹭地碾磨一会儿才满意。艾吉奥明显也兴奋得很，起劲地扭着腰要榨出康纳的精液来。有那么一会儿康纳觉得自己已经完全清醒过来，可他不敢睁眼，生怕这是一场思念过度产生的春梦（毕竟这种事也不是没有过，上次……）。他怕自己会醒来，而身上这个香香甜甜的、热情似火的男朋友会随着梦境一起消失不见，像灰姑娘的舞鞋和南瓜车一样“嘭”的一下化作一阵烟雾，只留下孤独可怜的他高举着“一柱擎天”在深夜里寂寞难眠。唔，这么比喻是不是有点少儿不宜？但是算了，谁让他现在脑子不清醒呢。艾吉奥是喜欢他这个样子的，每次康纳在他家补作业补到意识模糊，这个夜猫子都要赖在他旁边捣乱，又亲又摸的，让康纳更难在作业上集中注意力了。他还会一边说着“做你的事不用管我”，一边钻到桌子底下去把他的小狼狗吸硬，让他射在他的喉咙里。或者从身后抱着康纳，揉捏那对他最喜欢的大胸肌，还恬不知耻地声称他在帮康纳驱散睡意。那时他的确做到了这一点，狼崽胸前的皮肤被他揉得通红发烫，一对深色的乳头被年长恋人灵巧的双手捻起来搓成小石子一般硬，直到表面产生些许刺痛才被放过。可怜的大男孩被撩拨得什么都做不下去，下面把睡裤顶起一个高高的帐篷，这时候艾吉奥却故意放了手，直起身来夸张地伸个懒腰，说他要去睡了，要康纳一个人安心学习。狼崽被他气得嗷呜叫，当即把艾吉奥按在桌上，捅进他早就扩张润滑过的后穴（他就是故意的！）爽了爽。  
综上所述——他真的是个非常恶劣的家伙。  
康纳没坚持多久就放任自己达到了高潮，但艾吉奥似乎还没有。他模糊地听见对方疑惑地“嗯？”了一声，于是愧疚地在心里说了声抱歉，不过反正这是个梦，他相信艾吉奥一定能听见的。他现在已经一点清醒都感觉不到了，只知道自己真的好困，好困好困，困得简直要昏迷过去了，可是艾吉奥还在坚持不懈地骑他半软下来的阴茎。印第安青年不乐意地撅着嘴，干脆一把搂住这个不知足的老妖精，翻身把他压了个结结实实。奥迪托雷总裁发出一声不那么体面的惊呼，康纳的阴茎从他屁股里滑出来了，立刻就有刚才被射进去的精液从那张湿软的小口中涌出来，这孩子射了真多。可是在艾吉奥搞明白他想做什么之前，康纳握着自己完全软垂下来的阴茎，坚定地塞回了男朋友的后穴，把更深处还没来得及淌出来的精液肠液混合体堵在了里头。  
艾吉奥想，行吧，所以小懒虫终于舍得自己动一动啦？  
康纳手脚并用地抱住意大利人修长健美、手感绝佳的身体，满足地睡了。

闹钟响了。  
康纳闭着眼往枕头边摸索两下，却没摸到手机，不过幸好旁边有人把手机塞进他乱摸的手里。他按掉闹钟，努力回想今天是否有什么需要完成的事：星期六，不用上课，也没有动物救助站的工作，选修课作业和小组作业都已经完成了，他也不用去找父亲过周末，他男朋友也不在家，他完全可以睡上一个上午再慢悠悠起来……  
等等。所以这是谁。  
艾吉奥眼睁睁看着狼崽见了鬼一样从他身上弹起来，还差点因为用力过猛闪了腰，顿时毫无同情心地大笑起来。拉顿哈给顿半张着嘴，眼睛瞪得溜圆，那副傻愣愣的样子让恋人笑得更欢了。他张口结舌呆在原处半晌试图搞清楚情况，刚要开口问个清楚，却突然发现自己的阴茎还颇有精神的塞在艾吉奥的屁股里，脑子顿时打了结，舌头也卡了壳……不对，是舌头打了结，脑子卡了壳……  
艾吉奥才不会告诉康纳闹钟是他调的呢，更别提在闹钟响起前偷偷收缩屁股洞直到小康纳硬起来这种事了。他笑到眼角泪花盈盈，脸皮也差点僵硬，这才推了推康纳的肩膀要他起来。“你好沉，快别压着我了。”恶劣的成年人反过来笑着埋怨这个可怜的、被玩弄的小狗，“射进来就睡，还不愿意拔出去，非要堵在里面，你这不负责任的小坏蛋，是要让我怀上你的孩子吗？”  
“我……我……谁让你骗我！”小狗委屈地汪呜汪呜叫，不仅没爬起来，反而一把抱住男朋友，强壮有力的双臂蟒蛇一样把人越缠越紧，“我还以为我在做梦……我好想你……”  
艾吉奥一边哎哎叫唤着被勒得肋骨生疼，一边被可爱得不知该怎么办才好。没办法，他就是无法抗拒这孩子对他撒娇，明明哪样都是他自己二十年前就用过的招式，现在自己却也栽得不轻。但康纳和年轻时候的他不一样，康纳太老实了，根本没有用撒娇卖萌扮可怜的方法为自己谋福利的意识，但正因为如此，他的一切情绪都显得那么真挚可爱，还有一些不经世事的青涩稚嫩。艾吉奥认识康纳的父亲，狡诈冷漠的资本家，海尔森•肯威先生，康纳说他不是被父亲抚养长大的，也难怪，艾吉奥才不相信那老狐狸能养出这么可爱的狼崽来呢。  
“我也很想你，拉顿哈给顿。”  
康纳慢慢红了脸，凑上去亲吻恋人的嘴唇，而艾吉奥也给他以温柔的回应。这是他们间的秘密约定，艾吉奥只有在床上才会以这个名字称呼他。康纳试探着晃动腰身顶了一下，包裹他半个晚上的肠肉没有半点阻力就被打开，像草莓果肉一般软嫩多汁。艾吉奥呻吟一声，正要配合地抬腿圈到狼崽腰上好方便他开干，却突然面色一僵。康纳被他奇怪的表情吓了一跳，连忙问他怎么了，得到的回答却是——  
“腿麻了。”意大利人面色纠结地说，“轻点轻点，疼疼疼……”  
噗。  
大男孩忍笑忍得好辛苦，也没心思继续做了，连忙小心翼翼地把自己退出来，好让男朋友的腿好好放松放松。他的视线不由自主地往男朋友腿间飘，艾吉奥那里被撑开了一夜，穴口湿乎乎的，甚至连康纳昨晚留在里面的东西都还没清理出来呢。这想法有点诱人，可是艾吉奥嘶嘶抽着气，皱着眉毛一副难受得不行的样子，善良的康纳根本舍不得在现在对他做点什么。更何况这里面也有一半是他的错，对吧。  
“好吧，这下想做也做不成了。”这个快四十岁的男人像个小孩似的嘟囔着，“可是我还想要呢……”  
天啊他可真可爱。康纳忍不住在艾吉奥脸上重重亲了一口，自告奋勇道：“我来帮你？”  
“好呀。”艾吉奥马上回答。  
康纳瞪大了眼睛看着他，果然从那双眼睛里看出一丝明亮的笑意。  
“你就等着我这么说呢，是不是？”虽然这么抱怨，大男孩还是乖乖地趴下去含住了男朋友的阴茎，认认真真吮吸起来。对了，还要注意不能压到艾吉奥的腿。艾吉奥又叫起来了，声音沙沙的软绵绵的，透着无比的舒适和惬意，像一只被撸舒服的猫一样，每个拐弯都透着那么的春意无边。康纳被他叫得面红耳赤，还差点呛到自己。他的口交技巧还是艾吉奥教的呢，不如说一切床上技能都是艾吉奥“手把手”教他的，年轻人一方面干劲十足，跃跃欲试，另一方面又控制不住的会害羞，好在艾吉奥也不会笑他，相反还挺喜欢他这副纯情样的。他们真的相性很好，各方面都很好，康纳敢保证世界上再找不出比他们更幸福的一对儿来。每次想到这点他就忍不住想傻笑，要不是嘴巴现在实在腾不出空，他可能又要露出被艾吉奥称为“短尾矮袋鼠”的傻表情了……  
“你又在…嗯…走神。”艾吉奥喘息着抱怨。康纳回过神来，有点心虚，赶紧努力舔起来，还颇为讨好地揉了揉男朋友红肿敏感的穴口，结果蹭了一滩黏糊糊的液体在手上。艾吉奥被伺候得舒舒服服，一会儿就射在了狼崽嘴里，康纳花栗鼠似的含着满口腥咸的液体爬起来，从床头抽了两张纸吐在里面，再草草擦拭一下男朋友股间的一片狼籍，接着便一头扎进艾吉奥怀里不愿动了。他还没从恋人提前回家的兴奋劲儿里缓过来，只有把脸埋在艾吉奥身上才能遮住从心底溢出来的笑容。嘿嘿嘿，牛奶味儿，真好。  
“傻孩子，”艾吉奥抚摸着小狗乱蓬蓬的头发不无宠溺地说，“我给你带了礼物，好多巧克力和奶酪，还有些别的，想不想起来看看？”  
康纳抬起头来眼巴巴地看着他。“你饿了吗？不饿的话，我们过会儿再起来好不好？我想再和你躺一会儿。”  
“当然好。”艾吉奥笑道。  
他们懒洋洋地赖在床上，享受清晨的阳光和蓬松柔软的被褥，讨论中午吃什么，晚上吃什么，下午要不要看部电影，还有迎接艾吉奥回家的庆祝性爱要玩些什么花样。每当艾吉奥提到他想尝试些羞耻度过低的玩法，康纳都会红着脸凑上去亲他，把他要说的话吞进肚子里。艾吉奥捏着他的鼻子说他是纯洁小处男，他也只是哼哼唧唧不说话。  
“想再睡一会儿。”艾吉奥打着哈欠说，“昨天凌晨……不对，今天凌晨两点才刚回来，又和你折腾了好久，想睡都没睡好……”  
康纳也跟着打了个哈欠。艾吉奥看得笑了，半阖着眼亲亲狼崽的下巴。  
“可以请您屈尊与我一起歇息片刻吗，尊敬的奥迪托雷-肯威先生？”  
“好正式，听起来像在对我父亲说话。”康纳诚实地说。  
艾吉奥一下子笑滚到狼崽厚实柔软的胸里去了。“天啊，可千万别！我不想上他的床！”  
“我也不想你上他的床。”康纳不高兴地搂着男朋友蹭了蹭，“你只能上我的床，做我的小母狼。”  
“好的，好的。”他听起来又睡意绵绵了，“只上你的床，只让你抱着我睡觉……”  
他们相拥着睡着了。

**Author's Note:**

> 起名的时候想到《i dreamed a dream》但是只记得歌名不记得内容，就去搜了一下歌词，谁想到断章取义的理解一下竟然还意外的……嗯嗯嗯？！放出来给大家品味一下！！
> 
> But the tigers come at night  
> With their voices soft as thunder  
> ……  
> ……  
> He slept a summer by my side  
> He filled my days with endless wonder  
> He took my childhood in his stride


End file.
